Express the decimal as a percent. $0.944$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.944 = \dfrac{94.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.944} = 94.4\%$ $94.4$ per hundred = $94.4$ per cent = $94.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.